Disgusting Songfic
by ThePinkWriter
Summary: I can't kiss Travis it would just be… wrong. But then I realize- I REALLY want to. Why do I have to love him? It's disgusting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! It's a songfic to Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove for Katie and Travis. Most of it is in Katie's POV but 1 verse is in Travis's. I think it's pretty easy to tell which is which. 2 things about the story: 1. I didn't do all the verses because 2 verses are repeated like 20 gazillion times in the song ;) and I didn't know how to fit some of the verses to their relationship. 2. It's mostly just their thoughts about one another not dialogue. Anyway hope you enjoy!

My heart booms at the speed of light

But the exit sign's always on my mind always in my sight

I can say that I really want to stay

But the devil inside always wins the fight

always gets his way

As I walked down the beach I heard Travis call "Katie!" My heart sped up why was he coming after me? We were like worst enemies, right? RIGHT? I questioned myself in my head. I heard the sound of running and suddenly his hand was on my arm, sending a bolt of electricity surging through my body and causing me to stop in my tracks. Ugh! Why was Travis causing me to feel this way? I mean he was Travis _STOLL _for the gods sake! You know the one who was always playing pranks on me with his stupid brother. Suddenly he was pulling me towards him. Oh gods, he was leaning in and I couldn't help but to stare straight into his beautiful aquamarine eyes. Suddenly I want to leave but I also don't. Does that even make sense? This is crazy I think. I can't kiss Travis it would just be… wrong. But then I realize- I REALLY want to. And then of course that little voice inside my head says NO! You're leaving so the voice wins and I gently push Travis away. I turned down the beach and started to walk away not noticing the hurt in his eyes.

It's disgusting how I love you

I can't take it I should hate you

Cause you're messing up my name

Gotta walk my talk my fame

But I just wanna touch your face

It's disgusting

WHY? Why do I have to love him? What has he ever done for me? NOTHING! All he's done is prank me! I'm disgusted with myself we're supposed to be sworn enemies! I'm not supposed to have any feelings for him- AT ALL! And I certainly should not _love_ him! It's driving me crazy! Like I said we're sworn enemies we can't just like each other all of a sudden! What would my siblings think about me? I wouldn't be respectable anymore! We're like a tradition we're _supposed_ to hate each other we're like famous for it. And it's not fair because my mind just keeps drifting back to those gorgeous eyes and plump lips that I could've kissed. It's disgusting!

It's disgusting how you changed me

From a bandit to a baby

Think I gotta change my name name

If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame

Look at what you do to me It's disgusting

I'm disgusted with myself! She's changed me! I used to prank her and love getting her death glare just for the satisfaction of annoying her. Now I actually care about her. After I prank her I feel bad. A child of Hermes should NEVER feel bad after a prank! I actually WANT to pull her into hugs, and give her kisses, and hold her hand! I'm going to have to disguise myself! Nobody can know that I'm in love with Katie Gardner- NOBODY! It's shameful we're supposed to hate each other, we're supposed to try and get underneath the others skin NOT want to kiss and hold hands and ugh! I'm fantasizing about being her boyfriend- AGAIN! It's all her fault look at what she does to me! It's disgusting!

My mind blinks like a traffic light

It's green and red and stop and go

Changing all the time and it makes me scared

That I haven't left and I'm still right here

More, more, more or less

We're on the beach again. Why is it always the beach? He's only standing a few feet away and I still don't know how I feel about him. It's like my mind is blinking stop and go over and over again telling me not to like him but then telling me to follow my heart and like him and then telling me to ignore my feelings and be logical. Why is love so confusing? I don't know what to do and I think I should leave him but most of me DOESN'T want to which is scary. But then he leans in and I make my choice. THIS time I don't push him away. THIS time I don't run away from my feelings. THIS time I kiss him back. And I know I'll stay with him- more or less.

Ok, so what did you think? Was it ok for my 1st fanfic? Please review and tell me what you think but don't hate please. By the way just so I don't get sued- Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the song disgusting  
>Love Daphne<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry no new chapter my story is only a one-shot. I just wanted to say a few things. 1. Thank you percebeth7 for reviewing and pming me! It means a lot and your comments are so kind. Guys please go read her stories- they both rock! 2. I'm so excited because I only posted this story tonight and I've already gotten 63 hits and 57 visitors! This is so unbelievable I'm doing my happy dance! Thanks guys! :) The one thing I'm a little disappointed about is reviews. I really want to know what you think so please just give me a few minutes of your time. That's all I will be trying to do a new story soon! Love you all!

Daphne


End file.
